


You've Got Mail

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Matt is a little Shit, Package Got Sent to the Wrong Address AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: There’s a package waiting for him on his apartment step when he gets home, two-day shipping from New York.





	You've Got Mail

There’s a package waiting for him on his apartment step when he gets home, two-day shipping from New York. He rips it open as soon as he gets into his apartment because his master cylinder was supposed to come in a week ago and he wants to make sure it’s in as good condition as the seller said it was before he takes it over to his dad's. He slides the bubble wrapped package out of the box and stares in confusion at  _ Underwater Dogs _ by Seth Casteel.

He drops the book on his counter and looks into the box like maybe his master cylinder is hiding in there somewhere. Instead, he finds a small card that just says  _ The dog on page 86 looks exactly like Ace! _ and when he looks at the front of the box he sees that the package is addressed to Danny Williams. It doesn’t take much to figure out Williams must be the previous tenant and that Matthew Williams didn’t get the memo he moved.

He gets Williams’ forwarding address from the super and decides that, since it’s on the way to his dad’s anyway, he’ll save the eight dollars on mailing it and drop it off in person.

The address leads him to a nice single story house with a big tree out front and a Camaro parked in the driveway and when he knocks on the door he can hear movement on the other side. The sound of running is his only warning before the door flies open and a little girl is yelling that she want’s to spend the night. The girl snaps her mouth shut as soon as she realizes that he’s not whoever she was expecting and they stare at each other in shock until a man walks up and pushes the girl away from the door.

“Monkey, go pack up your stuff,” the guy says before turning his attention to him, “Can I help you?”

“Are you Danny Williams?” The guy’s posture stiffens so he takes that as a yes, “You used to live in my apartment, I, uh-I got your address from the super. You got a package.” He holds out the box and Williams takes it gingerly, still looking suspicious of him.

“And what? You just figured you hand deliver it to me?” He’s got an accent that Steve can’t quite place but the look in his eyes in familiar, he’s seen it in his dad’s eyes for the past thirty years when he’s trying to puzzle out a case.

“I was headed to my dad’s and your house is on the way,” he explains and Williams’ does seem to relax a little.

“Well, thanks,” he waves the package and starts to close the door before stopping, “What was your name?”

“Steve. McGarrett.”

“Thanks for dropping this off, Steve,” Williams nods his thanks again and this time he does close the door.

\---

It’s a week before another package arrives on his steps. He opens it again without looking only instead of a replacement blinker, a bag of Death Wish Coffee slides into his hand followed by a card.  _ Ma’s mad you missed your Skype call with them. Maybe this will keep you awake long enough to talk to your parents. P.S. she says you’re her least favorite son now _ is written on it and a quick check of the address reveals that once again he’s received a package for Danny Williams.

He decides to drop the package off again since he doesn’t have anything else to do. This time when he knocks, it’s Danny who opens the door. He looks surprised before he looks down and notices the UPS box in his hand.

“What did he send now?” he mutters to himself and Steve hands the box over. “Thanks. Again,” Danny says, then after a pause, “Hey, can I ask a favor?”

“Depends on what it is I guess.”

“I need a taste tester,” Danny says like that means something, “My daughter’s school is doing a bake sale and all the parents are making things. Her mother can’t cook a dessert to save her life so now it’s my job to make a hundred cookies of a recipe I’ve never done before- and what school  _ assigns _ families which cookies to make for a bake sale- and I have no idea if the things are good or not. It’ll take two seconds, I promise.”

Danny talks a mile a minute, his hands saying just as much as his mouth, and he finds himself agreeing before he realizes it. Danny gives him a brilliant smile and leads him into the kitchen where there are piles and piles of cookies on the counter.

Somehow, ‘It’ll take two seconds’ turns into two hours of talking and eating the cookies that aren’t deemed worthy of a fourth-grade bake sale.

\---

Two weeks later he gets a package of shark socks and when he drops them off he ends up talking for an hour before Danny says he has to go to work.

Three more days pass when a box with a light up tie is delivered to him. He ends up having leftovers with Danny and watching Die Hard.

Three days after he sees Danny, another box addressed to him shows up on Steve’s doorstep. He knows that he shouldn’t open it but curiosity gets the better of him, he doesn’t think Danny will mind too much. This time Matt has sent a bottle of Sex Panther cologne with a note that says  _ Heard you were interested in someone _ .

He wishes he hadn’t opened the box.

The entire drive to Danny’s he tells himself not to be jealous, that Danny can like whoever he wants and that he doesn’t even know if Danny would be interested in him like that. It doesn’t make him feel any better. For the first time, it feels awkward when he goes to drop off one of the packages at Danny’s. If Danny can tell he doesn’t comment on it, just invites him in like normal and asks if he wants a beer.

Several beers later, when it’s dark and they’re talking about something that Steve can’t remember because all he can think about it that stupid package, he decides to do something about the nagging feeling in his stomach. He sets his beer down next to Danny’s on the coffee table and leans in close and Danny stops talking immediately. They’re close enough that he can smell the last remnants of Danny’s cologne, his normal woodsy one not  _ Sex Panther. _ Danny looks up at him  and from this close Steve can see every detail Danny’s eyes.

“Steve?” Danny asks and he realizes that he’s just been staring at Danny, taking in all the fine details of his face that he never noticed before.

“Go out with me.” It comes out low, almost a whisper, and then he leans closer to finally kiss Danny. When Danny doesn’t respond, he pulls away ready to apologize but Danny cuts him off.

“It’s about time you caught on, I’ve been asking Matt to send packages to your place for weeks now,” then Danny kisses him and he doesn’t have time to think about Danny having his brother ‘accidentally’ sending packages to his address because Danny’s pushing him down onto the couch and deepening the kiss.

The day after his and Danny’s first date a box shows up on his doorstep, priority mail from New York. It’s sent from Matt but addressed to him so he tears into it, reading a card that says  _ It’s about time, I’m going broke paying for shipping _ before turning the present over to see the title  _ The Gay Kama Sutra _ staring at him in bright red print.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
